The Christmas Scarf
by TheStardustApocalypse
Summary: Aboard the TARDIS is Christmas cheer, things are going to be different this year, just how far will the Doctor go, to get a kiss from Rose under the mistletoe? Christmas fluff with our favourite time travellers, please review x


_"I don't want a lot for Christmas"_ The Doctor sang, attaching yet another branch of their Christmas tree to the railings on board the TARDIS. They'd had to fasten it down otherwise it would have smashed all the baubles they'd carefully put on to the tree every time the Doctor landed his time machine.

_"There is just one thing I need"_ Rose reciprocated, grinning at him from across the control room. She hung another two baubles, and swayed her body to the music the Doctor was blasting out of the TARDIS.

_"I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree!"_ This was a lie on the Doctors behalf though.

He cared very much about the presents underneath the tree. He had spent the majority of their recent travels trying to find the perfect Christmas gift for Rose, and had finally succeeded. He hadn't put it under the tree though yet, because they hadn't landed properly yet, and didn't want it to get smashed. It was very fragile, and very rare. The Doctor grinned, pleased with himself about his present.

_"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know"_ Rose sang back and blushed a little at the lyrics.

She did want him, but she feared he already knew. If he did, he was ignoring her feelings and this was worse. But despite this, Rose had found the perfect gift for the Doctor for Christmas, and she couldn't wait to give it to him. It had taken months of hard labour, and failed attempts, and wasn't very expensive, but she hoped he'd like it and she had put a lot of effort into it. She couldn't wait to give it to him.

That sounded wrong.

She meant she couldn't wait to give him the present, she mentally corrected herself. Although... The Doctor had those geeky glasses on that she found very sexy, and his hair was looking particularly ruffled today. He was looking gorgeous, as per usual, and if he asked for the 'it' Rose's dirty mind meant, she would be more than happy to give it to him. _Mm..._ She thought.

_"Make my wish come true!"_ The Doctor sang, snapping Rose out of her daydream. She grinned at the Doctor, and he danced towards her. Rose laughed at him, as his dancing could do with a little work.

_"All I want for Christmas is youuuuu!"_ They both wailed at the end, drawing out the 'u' sound. They both started laughing at their combined silliness, and the Doctor suddenly engulfed Rose in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and made a noise of 'oof!' when he picked her up and swung her around. He chortled in her ear, and she laughed at him.

Reluctantly, he put her back on the ground, and begun rummaging through his pockets. Rose raised an eyebrow at him playfully, and waited for him to find whatever he was searching for. From his top breast pocket he produced a scarf, and Rose groaned.

"Doctor not again! We've already had the argument about the scarf! It stays on the tree!" Rose scolded, and the Doctor pouted.

A while back, the Doctor had found the scarf from one of his previous generations, and had started wearing it around the TARDIS. To begin with Rose hadn't minded. Despite the fact it clashed heavily with the rest of his clothing, he liked it and to Rose that was all that mattered. Then she'd realised the whole thing was covered in holes and dust, and had seen the odd flea on it, and had demanded that he give it a thorough wash.

Although, even after a wash the scarf refused to be clean, and Rose and the Doctor had come to the agreement that it was to stay on the Christmas tree or be thrown out into space, courtesy of Rose. But the Doctor seemed to enjoy taking it off the tree just to annoy Rose.

Sighing at his persistence, Rose took the scarf from him and hung it back on the tree. She turned around to look at him, her arms crossed and a bemused smile on her face. The Doctor grinned at her, and she grinned back. She could never stay mad at him for long, and she could never really be mad at him in the first place.

"But Rose I think I need a scarf! It'd look good on me, and it'd keep my neck warm!" The Doctor pointed out, and Rose shook her head at him.

"You're not going to stop talking about this until you have a scarf are you?" Rose asked him, and the Doctor shook his head. With a sigh, Rose began to walk towards her room "Wait there" She told him, and he did.

The moment she was out of sight, Rose began to run towards her room delightedly. She was now very excited, as this had all happened so perfectly. Even if she'd tried to plan it, there's no way it could have possibly gone this well.

Rose reached her bedroom, and dived under her bed and retrieved a perfectly wrapped box, containing the Doctor's Christmas present. She hugged the box to her chest, and looked towards the ceiling.

"Let's hope he likes it" She whispered to the TARDIS, and then departed her bedroom. She walked back into the consol room to find the Doctor removing his glasses. He placed them back in his pocket, and observed Rose carefully.

The swing of her hips was confident, but the grin on her face showed she was excited. She was clearly looking forward to something, and it wasn't until he'd stopped staring at her beauty he realised she was holding something.

The Doctor would have blushed, except he was far too cool to do that, he told himself. He had been completely and utterly distracted by the radiant beauty that was Rose Tyler. The way her blonde hair cascaded down and shone in the light, and the way her eyes sparkled. And the Doctor loved it when she smiled like she was now, her grin so wide her little pink tongue protruded through her teeth. He smiled at her, and felt both his hearts beat so much quicker when she grinned back.

"Merry Christmas Doctor" Rose told him, and gave him the box. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up, and he took the present cautiously. He rattled the box, and Rose giggled, tapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Just open it" She ordered.

Hesitantly, the Doctor began to peel back the layers of wrapping paper, to reveal a navy blue velvet box. It was about the size of a piece of A4 paper, and a couple of inches deep. The box was decorated with shiny gold stars, and the Doctor wondered when she possibly had enough time to do all this when they were so busy running away from aliens all the time.

The Doctor took the lid of the box, and gasped in delight as he realised what it was. Slowly, feeling the material underneath his fingers, the Doctor pulled it out of the box, and wrapped it around his neck.

"Rose... It's fantastic!" The Doctor praised, and hugged Rose again, spinning her around. She giggled, and felt a bit uneasy on her feet when he put her down. He took the ends of the scarf in his hands and looked at them. He brought the material to his face and inhaled, trying to figure out what it was made from.

"It's made of dream wool. I saw some on that fortune teller planet that we went to, and I thought it would be perfect tot make into a scarf for you" Rose explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You knitted this?" The Doctor asked, totally taken aback by his companion's thoughtfulness. Except Rose wasn't just his companion, she was so much more than that.

"Yes. And I chose blue and brown because then it'll go with both of your suits" She added, and the Doctor looked at her with such affection Rose felt like she was going to melt into a big pile of soppy gloop at his feet.

"Rose I love it" The Doctor told her, but his mouth refused to stop there "And I love..." The Doctor finally managed to regain control of his mouth, and stopped himself just in time.

Rose held her breath, was he finally going to say it?

"...How much effort you put into it" The Doctor finished; disappointed that he'd hid behind his own cowardice and couldn't tell Rose how he really felt about her.

"Oh. Well I'm glad that you like it" Rose told him, and put on a sunny smile to try and cover how disappointed she felt. For a brief sparkly second, she thought the Doctor might tell her that he loved her too, and reciprocate the feelings she'd been harbouring for him for what seemed like a lifetime. But like always, he'd slithered out of telling her like a snake. Or maybe he didn't feel that way at all, and that was always how the sentence was going to end.

"I have something for you too" The Doctor told her, and begun fishing inside his pockets again. He produced a present, and handed it to Rose. Perplexed as to what it could be, Rose removed the sparkly pink wrapping paper, and it was a long thin box.

Rose opened the box, and gasped when she saw what it was. Slowly, she pulled the contents out, and fingered the shiny chain. It was a thin silver necklace, and attached to the end was a single snowflake. It was preserved in something, so the snowflake was held suspended in a clear circle.

"It's beautiful" Rose whispered. "I love it, thank you" The Doctor took it from her, and draped it around her neck, and walked behind her so he could fasten it. Rose's fingers rose to touch the necklace, and she shivered as she felt the Doctor's warm fingers touching her exposed skin.

Rose turned around to face him, and smiled at him. "It's from Christmas day, with the Sycorax. When it snowed, do you remember?" The Doctor asked, trying to normalise the situation. He'd given his companions jewellery before. Sure it had never been this heartfelt or this sentimental, and come to think of it he could never remember doing anything quite like this, but still.

"How could I forget? But, didn't you say that was ash from the Sycorax ship? So it's Sycorax ash?" Rose asked, her tongue poking out between her teeth as she teased the Doctor. He squirmed uncomfortably, and she giggled.

"No. Well the rest was Sycorax ash, but there was real snow in there too" the Doctor added, and crossed his arms childishly. Rose smiled at him fondly, and before she could stop herself, she reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Her lips lingered there longer than was probably necessary, but the Doctor made no attempt to remove her. Eventually she pulled away, a crimson blush creeping across her cheeks. The Doctor smiled at her and brought his hands to her waist. He pulled her slightly closer to him, and she took hold of the end of the Doctors new scarf.

Gently, she tugged it, and the Doctor's lips brushed hers gently. Unable to resist him no more, Rose pressed her lips firmly against his, and relished in the feeling when he moved his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the Doctor pulled her against him, his arms wrapped around her waist almost possessively.

_Oh wow... Just wow!_ Rose thought, and moved her hands into his hair, and begun to tug on it gently. This made the Doctor pull her even closer, and his hands dipped down so his fingers were brushing her bum cheeks.

Rose realised she had to breathe, as her lungs were burning for oxygen, and she removed her lips from the Doctor's, and rested her forehead against his. "Doctor..." Rose began, and hesitated. Did she have the guts to tell him after all this time?

"Doctor... I love you" Rose whispered, and her anxious eyes checked his to see what his response would be.

"Rose I love you too" The Doctor replied, and his lips captured hers again.

For once, the Doctors massive brain hadn't thought about all the what-if's, and had said how he felt. He was destined to fall in love with her the moment he grabbed her hand and whispered "Run". And he loved Rose Tyler. This pink and yellow human had captured both of his hearts and no matter what he did he couldn't get them back. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and everything she did. And right now he could feel her accelerated heartbeat, and the way her gorgeous body molded against his, and the feel of her lips and the taste of her mouth.

Rose slid her tongue into his mouth, and the Doctor rubbed his own tongue against hers, causing Rose to moan. Placing both her hands on his chest, Rose broke the second of two mind blowing kisses so she could simply stare at him. After almost two years, she finally knew how he felt about her, and Rose was delighted.

Realising the presence of something above her, Rose looked up to find a sprig of mistletoe suspended above the Doctor's head. "How did that get there?" Rose asked, and the Doctor looked up.

"I don't know; I didn't put it there" The Doctor murmured, and brought one of his hands up to stroke the side of Rose's face. She blushed, and placed a brief kiss on his lips.

"If it wasn't me, and it wasn't you, then who was it?" Rose queried, and her questions were answered when the TARDIS engine hummed, and Rose smiled.

"You have your answer there Rose" The Doctor chuckled, and pulled Rose into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I love you Rose Tyler, merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Doctor" Rose replied, wrapping her arms around the Doctor and burying her face in his chest. It had been a fantastic Christmas, all because of a scarf, a piece of mistletoe, and a very naughty machine called the TARDIS.


End file.
